


Taken

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hostage Situations, Kidnapped Sylvie Brett, Kidnapping, Protective Matthew Casey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Sylvie gets kidnapped on her way to meet Matt for dinner. The only thing keeping her sane is knowing that Matt is out there somewhere trying to find her.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on tumblr who prompted taken hostage and Brettsey. This turned out a little differently that I planned, but I hope you like it 💜

Fear grips at Sylvie’s chest like a vice as she sits there, back pressed against the cool concrete wall. Her hands and ankles are bound and attached to a metal chain, keeping her in place. There's no way she's getting out of this. At least not easily. She’s struggled enough to know it’s no use. Not that she’s going to give up. Like hell is she going to go down without a fight.

Still, right now it feels like her only hope is that someone will realize she's missing and come for her. Surely, someone will have noticed by now. It’s been hours since she got taken. Hours of sitting here playing a waiting game, wondering what her kidnapper has planned. He’d disappeared a while ago though, barely sparing her a glance as he’d warned her he’d be back for her.

If only she could get to the door. She starts to crawl forward, hoping that by some luck the chain will be long enough. She only gets halfway across the room before she’s jerked to a stop. She gives a cry of frustration and pulls hard on the chain, attempting to break it free. Nothing happens. 

She presses her head against the cool ground and closes her eyes. She’s not going to cry. She’s going to make it out of this. Her friends will find her. _Matt_ will find her. If anyone has noticed she’s disappeared, it’s him. She’d been on her way to meet him for dinner last night when she’d been jumped a few blocks from the restaurant. 

She remembers seeing Matt outside waiting for her, and wanting to call out for him. But everything had gone fuzzy by then. The next thing she truly remembered was waking up here.

 _Please Matt_ , she thinks, pushing down the fear clawing at her throat. _Find me._

When the door bangs up she flinches back, expecting it to be her kidnapper. But it's not. 

Halstead is the first person she sees, walking into the room with his gun raised. Hailey and Ruzek follow, mirroring his movements. 

"She's here," Jay calls back. "It's clear!"

The next moment Matt comes running into the room. The relief she sees on his face has to be mirrored on hers. 

"Sylvie," Matt says, bending down in front of her. His eyes fall to her wrists and then her ankles. 

"I'd hug you but I'm a little tied up." Her attempt at a joke falls flat. Usually Matt would smile at her poor attempts at humor. Not this time. 

"We'll get you out of these," Matt tells her. “Luckily we found this on the guy.” He pulls a key from his pocket and works on unlocking her bindings, first her ankles then her wrists. When he's done he drops the key but doesn't let her go. His fingers brush against the skin of her wrists and his frown deepens. "I should have found you sooner."

"Matt, I'm fine," she says, her words a reassurance to herself as much as him. "You found me. I knew you would. I never stopped believing that."

"Of course I did,” he says. “When you didn’t show up, I got worried. I tried calling you and found your phone nearby. That’s when I called Voight. We got a message a few hours ago demanding money for your return.”

“Did you pay it?” 

Sylvie doesn’t know why that’s even important. They’d found her, that’s all that matters. But she needs something to talk about. Something to keep her focused.

“Well, we got the money,” Matt says. “But then as soon as we had the guy we used his phone to track his location back here.”

“Smart.”

“Yeah well, we’re not called Intelligence for nothing,” Jay says, stepping up to them. “How are you doing?”

“Okay. A little shaken,” she admits.

“Understandable.”

“But we got him,” Matt tells her. “You’re safe now.”

Sylvie doesn’t ask why he picked her. She’s too afraid to know the answer right now. She rests her head against Matt’s shoulder and takes a shuddering breath. She’s okay. They found her.

“You should have seen Casey out there,” Jay says, smirking down at them. “I thought he was going to rip that guy’s head off to get him to tell us where you were.”

She can only imagine. She knows how protective Matt can be about the people he cares about. She considers herself lucky to be one of them.

“Yeah well, no one hurts the people I love,” Matt says. 

That’s something for them to unpack later, when she’s showered and rested and not as on edge. For now she leans in and kisses his cheek, whispering out her thanks. 

“I’ll always be here for you,” he tells her. “You know that.”

And she does. He’s proven that time and time again.

“Can you take me home?” she asks him.

Matt looks to Jay, who nods. “Yeah. We can get her statement in the morning.”

Casey helps her stand, and keeps his arm wrapped protectively around her as they leave the warehouse. He waits until she’s safely into the truck before running around and hopping in next to her. They’re silent the whole drive back to her apartment. For once, she’s glad Foster is out of town and Cruz is staying with Chloe. She loves them, but right now she doesn’t think she could handle anymore questioning. 

She just needs some time to decompress, but not necessarily be alone though. Which is why she’s glad that Casey stays, understanding that she needs him to without her having to ask. He cooks dinner while she showers, attempting to wash away the dirt and grime. Even clean, she still feels it on her skin. She probably will for a while.

After they eat, she curls up against Matt on her bed, needing the closeness and safety of his arms around her. His presence provides her with the security she needs, letting her fall into an uneasy sleep, knowing that he’ll be there when she needs him. Just like he always is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
